Undercover
by JaneyShep1988
Summary: One-shot shoker. Complete. Shepard is going undercover to an unexpected place. When she finds Joker there, they will have to seize the moment.


Tatiana Shepard rested in her room after had ordered a shore leave. After so many missions she needed to clear her head, maybe go out someplace and have a drink with… well, maybe by herself. She hadn't had the balls to make any move on the person she had in mind. He'd probably just laugh his crippled ass off and that wasn't something she wanted to experience. In that moment a message pinged in.

"Commander" Admiral Hackett's face flickered on Shepard's computer "Alliance Intelligence has gathered information that a rogue Cerberus' cell operates using a place at the Wards as a façade. We need an infiltrate agent to reconnaissance. I don't need to say this is classified"

"Roger that Sir. What should I do?"

"Meet Mela Tesaris at Flux. She is an asari spectre, she will tell you what to do. One last thing Commander, pack up your essentials. You'll probably spend the night there" She wasn't sure, but it seemed Hackett's voice had a strange tone in that last line.

"Yes, Sir" Shepard hesitated "Sir? What kind of place is this?"

Hackett sighed before answer.

"A brothel, Commander"

/

"You have to tell her, Joker" had said Garrus palming his back

"Ouch! Watch the shoulder!" Joker had spun his chair to face the turian "Tell her what? That I loved her since forever? That when she died nothing had sense to me anymore? That I-

"That you spend 90% of you free time searching Shepard porn on the Extranet " EDI intervened

Joker's cheeks were bright red. Garrus was laughing so hard his visor fell to the floor.

"Yeah. Thank you EDI, nice to know I can count on you" he said eyeing angrily at the blue orb

"Of course. Mr Moreau"

"See? You have to tell her. Or, are you going to be silent forever?" since Garrus had finally got Tali, he was trying hard to make Joker tell Shepard what everybody in the SR-2 knew. That the pilot was head over heels for her.

"Just because yours worked, it doesn't mean it has to work for everyone big guy" with a sigh Joker continued working on the control panel "she is Shepard for god's sake, not any regular smegular woman. I bet she has dozens and dozens of muscled up marines in line waiting for her. If I don't say anything she doesn't have to turn me down, you see?" he said tapping his temple with an index, giving him a smirk

"Very clever Joker" Garrus stood up to leave rolling his eyes "I hope you don't regret it sooner rather than later"

When the turian left Joker thought about what Garrus had told him. No. It was impossible; he had to keep his mouth shut. In fact he had to try to kick Shepard out of his mind and his heart. In that moment he noticed the Commander leaving the ship with a small suitcase, dressed in casuals. It was obvious she wasn't going on a mission.

"EDI, where is Shepard going?" He knew that as a Commander she had to leave a specific location to be contacted in case of emergency

"Unspecified destination" Joker raised an eyebrow "However she told Miss Lawson she'd be back in the morning"

She was going hunting. Rage and jealousy crept up his body.

"EDI, run the routine checks" he said standing up and walking to the bridge "I'll be back on the morning"

"Very well Mr. Moreau"

/

Joker wasn't sure what he was going to do or where he was going. The only thing he knew was that staying in the ship working while Shepard lay somewhere in the Citadel kissing another man, embracing him _or worst_ was extremely painful; but if she could do it so could he _"I'm getting laid!"_

Hobbling his way down to Zakera Ward he realized doing this without alcohol was a suicide mission; he knew he didn't have the social skills or charm to try to seduce someone into sleeping with him. After years of living with Vrolik's he had developed a very low image of himself, hiding all his insecurities under his arrogance, wits and a short fuse.

He had fell in love with Shepard once he noticed that she treated him like a person without pitying him. She didn't have repairs in answer him back, and didn't also treat him with kid gloves just because of his condition. She was fierce and beautiful and maybe a little crazy. She was perfect.

" _Ok. Stop with the Sheparditys_ " what he needed was alcohol. Yes, alcohol and sex. Stopping a Rapid-trans he was in Chora's Den in no time.

He sat at one on the tables and trying to take Shepard out of his mind, he ordered a lap dance and a bottle of scotch.

Half an hour later he had poured half the bottle down and was feeling a little drunk. Two asaris had danced for him and his libido was high. They were not Shepard, right, but they were beautiful.

However Chora's Den wasn't a brothel, so pouring the other half in two shots he stood up. Hobbling while drunk was proving to be as hard as find Grunt a girlfriend, " _sheesh, that's a thought"_. He searched in his omnitool for the address of a place Zaeed had recommended to the entire crew a few weeks ago, something similar to Chora's Den but with the added service.

Feeling a little weird about the thought of paying a prostitute to please him, he arrived to the location. The red neon lights around the door were telling enough, a huge krogan acted as a bodyguard at the entrance.

"Don't leave without pay, treat the girls right or I'll break you" rumbled the giant alien

Joker was still unsure of what the hell he was doing. This wasn't him. This was the effect of Shepard's rejection " _It's not a rejection if you haven't said anything"_ argued his optimist side, " _potato, potato"_ was the downer's final rebuttal.

Trying to adequate his eyes to the dim lights of the place, he chose a table in a corner. Signaling a waitress he ordered more alcohol, vodka this time. The beautiful asari was using an outfit that left very little to the imagination. Joker's friend was starting to get excited. He poured down the booze more quickly than it took to serve it.

His eyes wondered assessing the girls, all of them pretty. Suddenly he froze. His eyes were caught by a stunning red haired woman in a black corset and garter belt, all lace. She had to be the most gorgeous woman in the entire place. Her fleshy lips were of a bright red, and her blue eyes shined under her black eyeshadow. She looked dangerous and hot as hell; he couldn't stop looking at her, his hard cock responding to her sight. Her generous breasts bounced while she danced on a pallet, her hips swaying provocatively at all the men who, Joker noticed, were mesmerized by her.

"Who is she?" he asked to his waitress. He felt a little guilty, that woman had him besotted especially because she looked like Shepard. If Shepard wore garter belts that was

"New. Just arrived today. She is going to be very successful, I can tell" and without adding another word the asari left to serve another table.

He had to see her closely so he changed tables to one almost in front of her. She had something familiar. In that moment his beauty walked down the pallet and for Joker's surprise went to his table.

She sat on his lap with her back to him, pressing her bubble butt against his growing shaft, making him moan; his hands grabbed her possessively by her small waist. He knew that this was probably her routine with everybody, but he couldn't help it, if he could buy an hour with her, he'd do it; he'd spend until his last credit for her. In that moment she tilted her head back and whispered to his ear.

"Enjoying the show, Flight Lieutenant?"

"Commander?!"

/

Shepard's orders were clear, her only mission was to size up the place and memorize the schematics for the Alliance's raid team. Tesaris had already established a cover up story for her, and their contact on the place had assured them everything would go smooth if Shepard made the owners believe her act. She would have to use all the means necessaries. She could leave in the morning without raising any red flags and she already had a vial that Tesaris had given her in case she had to "please" a costumer. "Just put it on a drink and 24 hours of sleep" the asari had told her.

When her turn came up, she was extremely nervous. She had being trained to fight, to kill and to be ruthless, not to charm others with her looks. Shepard didn't think she was pretty enough, all her life wearing armors and uniforms left little space to feel "femininity" whatever that was. Maybe that was the reason why Joker had never shown any interest in her no matter how flirtatious her rebuttals had been.

She sighed. After being dolled up she felt even more conscious about her looks when her "attire" was presented to her. She snorted. Commander Shepard, the butcher of Torfan, wearing a garter belt. Hackett had some sense of humor.

She almost fell backwards when walking out the door she saw Joker sitting at one of the corner tables. She'd recognized that ball cap, emerald eyes and sexy beard anywhere. " _What the hell was HIS pilot doing here?"_ A sting of pain pierced her heart, she couldn't imagine another woman kissing him or being close to him for that matter. She would slaughter the motherfucker who dare try. " _Yeah, real subtle. Totally adapted, Tiana"_

Joker's presence gave her an incentive and she danced as if he was the only in the room. She saw him move closer and she made a choice. Maybe she was a pussy all these years as Commander Shepard, avoiding telling him anything, but as Scarlett O'Hara, _eyes rolling to the back of her head,_ she felt strong, confident, sexy. The lust in Joker's eyes was ambrosia for her ego, and in a bold move she approached him; the need of touching him erupting like a volcano inside her.

Her body reacted to his leathery scent, filling her mind, and soaking her panties. Did he already know who she was? For her, the transformation hadn't been that radical, but from a fair point of view she was another person. Commander Shepard was beautiful, nobody could deny it, but the sexiest thing she had worn in her entire life had been cargo pants and a shirt, embellished by cleanliness; no blood or body parts as accessories like usual. It wasn't also a habit of her to use make up, not even a gloss; soap and water were her friends.

That's why when after sitting on his lap and sensing his erection pressing against her core his hands around his waist, feeling him claim her, she had to tell him. She had to let him know that if there was someone turning him on, it was her, the woman that had loved him for so long. Tatiana Shepard.

/

"Commander?!" the impression was so strong, Joker almost toppled his drink

"That's right, I'll be the commander of your fantasies, sexy boy" Shepard said loudly, then whispering into his ear "C'mon Joker you ass, work with me!"

He didn't know what to say. What was Shepard doing in here?! Was this some kind of joke? His knees felt weak. Running away from her, destiny had thrown him against something he feared more than a thresher maw. The love of his life. His senses were overloaded with sensations, her sweet scent, the smoothness of her skin, her hot body writhing on him, clouding his judgment.

He couldn't fight back. He had loved Shepard for so long. For so long he had craved for her touch he didn't have a choice but to dive into her. His hands traveled down her sides, feeling the lace of her corset. He was out of his daydream when heard Shepard whisper

"Nimble fingers huh?"

"You have no idea baby" he muttered

"Mhm?"

"What are you doing here Shepard?" he couldn't let his cover being blown, she shouldn't know how crazy he was about her. He tried to regain a little control.

"Mission. Look Joker, you are going to help me or so help me god" Shepard stood up and going to the back of his chair she bend over, murmuring softly "Ask for Scarlett O'Hara quickly, here, take my credit chit, I'll explain then" She had already slipped her card on his pocket

Once the number ended, Shepard disappeared, and before he knew what he was doing, he stood up approaching to an asari matriarch.

"I want Scarlett O'Hara" he felt his cheeks flushed

"For the night?"

Shepard hadn't said anything about times. He doubted the Commander wanted to spend an hour with him, less alone the entire night.

"Ehh…" _think Joker, think_

"Well?"

"The night" _Dahellareyoudoing idiot?!_ Was this really happening? He saw himself presenting Shepard's credit chit to the matriarch

"Ok, Mr. Shepard, It will be 3000 credits" the matriarch looked at him to see if he complained about the price. He seemed absent, taking the credit chit back with an empty expression "Lounge 103, just keep straight, you'll see the number" _First timer_ she thought

 _Oh shit shit shit._ Maybe he was still snoozing in his chair in the cockpit, or he had fallen in a crate of red sand in his way out of Chora's Den. There was no way in hell that he just paid with Shepard's money for a night with Shepard. _What?_

When he was outside the door of the room 103 he slowly turned the doorknob.

Shepard was there, still dressed in that black sin. When she saw him she laced her arms around his neck, she was still whispering, making the hairs of his neck stand up.

"Listen. I don't know why you are here, but you are not going to blow my cover. Hug me!" she demanded upset. His hands didn't need to hear another word, roaming her body like he was possessed.

"Is that what this is?" Joker laughed internally, there he was imagining Shepard in a fling, and the poor woman was working like always. He grinned, being painfully conscious of the closeness of her body. He could see her every freckle, dimples in her cheeks, sweat beads on her round breasts "What now, Shepard?" He was trying hard not to think in his throbbing cock, while her lips traveled up his jaw to his ear, slightly biting his earlobe

"You are not going to like this. We can't just sit here; there are bugs, maybe surveillance cams…" Shepard knew for certain there weren't any camaras or bugs; but she was determined. Her long hidden desire, stronger with every caress he gave her. She was going to fuck Joker, or she wasn't the butcher. "You have to fuck me Jeff" her voice sounded like a purr

Joker was speechless. He had definitely fallen on a red sand crate. This couldn't be happening. Was Shepard actually asking him to fuck her?

"I'll try" he heard his own voice answering. _I'll try my ass_ , the toughest part would be taking off his clothes without breaking a bone

"Don't sound so excited flyboy" Shepard was smiling slyly, but her voice hid a hint of disappointment.

Slowly she started to undress him, while Joker tried to react and do to her everything he dreamed every night since he met her. His hands unfastened her corset setting her large breasts free. He almost choked on the sight. Without knowing what he was doing he pinched one nipple, sucking on the other, causing Shepard to whimper; he felt like a maniac while his mouth sucked her breasts and his hands dug into her toned round ass. Her hands had him already naked, and trying to return the favor he slid down her panties, leaving her just with the garter belt. _Fuck, shit, fuck!_ She was so beautiful laying on the bed, lust in her eyes, desire in her face. He fell on top of her crushing her mouth with his, memorizing every flavor, every little gasp and moan she made. _Fuck Shepard I love you so fucking much!_ He pushed his tongue between her lips feeling hers stroking his lower lip. His hands fondled her breasts, squeezing them gently, while his thigh pressed against her sex, astonished at the wetness he felt.

Shepard broke the kiss and leaning forward, she took him entirely in her rosebud mouth, circling her tongue on the tip and enveloping him completely; he didn't have time to react. Her head bobbed up and down, her hands pinching on the flesh of his hips. He tilted his head back, grabbing fistfuls of red hair.

"Fuck! Oh Shit…" the feeling was amazing. Her tongue wriggled against his foreskin and traveled down to the base of his shaft, while one of her hands caressed his balls. The sounds she made sucking him were pushing him over the edge.

He wasn't going to last. He wanted to have her completely, so he lifted her up by the arms making her lay on the bed. With one hand he spread her legs and positioning at her entrance he slid into her, sinking into her wet core.

He couldn't contain a growl burying his head in her neck, his eyes shut tight of pleasure. He had to be the luckiest bastard on earth.

He could hear Shepard's cries and moans under his owns, her breasts pressing again his chest. He knelt on the bed and hoisting her hips with his hands he slammed into her harder and harder. Leaning forward his mouth started to suck her pink nipples while his grip became stronger with every thrust that announced his climax was near.

"Jeff, ah-pleas-"

It drove him insane _. Shepard was crying his name!_ Receiving every inch of his manhood inside of her.

Her little hands gripped the pillows almost clawing at them, while her fiery head tilted back showing him her precious neck.

Something feral emerged from within Joker, he had to claim her. He pounced to her neck and bit her in the same moment her walls clamped around him, making him sink his teeth deep into her flesh. Shepard cried out his name again, making him spill his seed in her sweet interiors, his hands almost scratching her flesh.

"Oh, fuck, Shepard…!" With one last thrust he fell forward breathing heavily, hearing Shepard panting beneath him.

He lifted his body off her, wanting to have this memory forever, the image of him conquering the Commander. His eyes traveled down the marks of their encounter, blood flowing down her neck, hickies on her breasts, scratches on her hips and _his_ cum overflowing her depths, staining her thighs and her chestnut patch of hair. Did he actually do this to the Commander? The coppery flavor of her blood made him dizzy.

Rolling to her side, he lay silent to her side. Could he hug her? He wanted to kiss her, to feel her, never leave her side.

"Biter type huh?" Her voice broke the silence making Joker very conscious of what just happened between them

"I'm sorry, miss…" Did he have to continue the charade?

"Shepard"

Joker didn't understand. The bugs, the cams…

"You know? If Garrus would see us…he'd had a good laugh" Shepard was staring at the floor but he felt how her hand grabbed his gently. Garrus? What? What Garrus had to do with any of this?

"I don't follow…" Joker wanted to shake her. There was something he was not getting

"This" she took her hand to his bite. "It's a turian custom to bite your mate, he told me once"

"Well, lucky for you I'm not a turian" Joker knew that sounded hard. He knew about the turian custom, but this was just an eventuality. He had sex with her but as beautiful and hot as it was, it was just a lucky shot. He didn't want to harbor false hopes.

"Yeah" Shepard moved away from him "Well, I'll get dressed. You should do the same" She felt dirty. This wasn't going as she expected. Silently she shed some tears.

Joker saw the drops falling to the floor, muffled through the rug. WAS SHEPARD CRYING? Did he really hurt her that bad? He could take anything but not see her like this.

Walking towards her, he grabbed her by the arms, _so soft, so smooth_ , and turning her around he face her.

"Shepard, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" One of his hands traveled to her neck. The flesh around the bite was purple and swollen. He was a brute, how could he do that to her?

She laughed over her cry "I've had worst pains, believe me. This is nothing" she couldn't keep looking him to the eyes. Those jade pools bewitched her trying to get the truth of her heart.

She broke free of his grip. "EDI? We leave in 5 hours. Notify the crew" she was openly communicating with the Normandy. Wait, what? "We will have to leave this shithole in a couple of hours" her voice sounded harsh

"Commander?" He had a puzzled face on his face "I don't follow, what about the cams, the bugs"

Sitting on the edge of the bed she sighed, giving him a half smile. _What the hell, I'll tell him, He is going to realize it sooner or later._

"There are neither bugs nor cameras. I'm on a mission, yes, but the other part…fake" She waited to see his reaction. He seemed to have lost every connection with the reality "…Yep" the p made a hard sound.

"Wait, what..?" Joker wasn't that stupid. Was she suggesting what he thought? He wanted to believe, but having thought his entire life Commander Shepard was beyond his grasp… "Wha-"

"That I love you you ass, that I tricked you into sleeping with me! There I said it. You can report me with the Alliance" she was sounding more upset by the minute "oh wait, I'm dead for them. Maybe with Miranda then and if she doesn't want to listen to you maybe you could go to-"

Joker had heard enough. Approaching to her, he kissed her pressing his body to hers; his hands cupped her face, tenderly, while his thumb brushed a lock of hair out of her eyebrow.

"I love you too Shepard, I always have" he whispered against her mouth.

Breaking the kiss they stayed there, lost into each other's eyes. Finally Joker said

"So, you are marked now? That means you are mine, that you are my _mate_ " his lips curved in a sexy smirk

"How do you know that? How do you know about the mate stuff?"

"Big guy told me. Why do you think I did it?"

She kissed him again; there wasn't a chance in this galaxy she would ever leave Joker.

"Well, I suppose I am…" Shepard felt a tingle between her thighs, his hard shaft pressed against her abs and his eyes piercing her with boundless love

"Tell me, Scarlett… How much time do we have?"


End file.
